


Just Close Enough to Touch

by ihearttvsnark



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: F/M, Just Close Enough to Touch, Zoe/Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihearttvsnark/pseuds/ihearttvsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe is stunned by Wade’s admission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Close Enough to Touch

** [ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ihearttvsnark/pic/000522k7/) **

** Title: ** Just Close Enough to Touch   
** Chapter: ** 1/1   
** Fandom: ** Hart of Dixie   
** Pairing: ** Zoe Hart and Wade Kinsella   
** Banner::  ** [](http://geek-or-unique.livejournal.com/profile) [ **geek_or_unique** ](http://geek-or-unique.livejournal.com/)  
** Rating: ** PG-13   
** Fictable Prompt: ** #1 Pretend   
** Word Count: ** 1,527   
** Summary: ** Zoe is stunned by Wade’s admission.   
** Warning: ** Spoiler for future episode mentioned! Read at your own risk.

  


** Just Close Enough to Touch **

_      “I like you, Zoe. And it kills me.” _

     Zoe sat on her couch, knees drawn to her chest as Wade’s words played through her head over and over again. To say she’d been stunned by his admission would be a severe understatement. She’d been blown away, not only by his words, but the vulnerability she’d seen on his face. Zoe had stood there, trying to process what he was telling her, but her brain had completely shut down and she’d just gaped at him. By the time she’d finally managed to remember how to speak, he’d already walked away from her.

     She’d wanted to go after him, but Lavon had stopped her, suggesting that Wade needed some time to himself. Then Judson had returned from his emergency call and he’d wanted to dance again and Lemon had been scowling at her like always and all Zoe had heard was Wade’s voice echoing in her head. She’d told Judson that she wasn’t feeling well and she’d declined his offer to take her home and left on her own.

     The short walk back to the guesthouse had seemed agonizingly long and once she’d gotten there, she had stood outside staring at Wade’s place, wondering where he’d gone and whether or not he’d be back soon. She’d realized that she had no idea what she would say to him if he did come back, so she’d hurried inside, sat down on the couch and she hadn’t moved since. 

     Wade had _feelings_ for her. How was that possible? She was so mean to him most of the time; she was always calling him names or mocking him or rolling her eyes at him over some ridiculous comment he’d made. Wade had joked about the two of them being together, but Zoe had never taken him seriously. She’d just assumed that he’d wanted to pick up where they’d left off that night she’d had too much to drink and had gotten in the car with him. That had just been a bad combination of hormones, anxiety and cheap liquor.

     But this was so much more. His words played through her mind again and Zoe wondered if she’d ever be able to get his face out of her head. Zoe chewed on her bottom lip as she thought about all the conversations she’d had with Wade since she’d come to Bluebell. There were a lot; she saw him every day. Aside from the craziness of the heat wave, there hadn’t been any signs that he was interesting in her as anything other than a verbal sparring partner…or had she just missed them?

     He’d always been around when she needed him; even when she gave him a hard time and told him that she could do things herself. Wade had helped her fit in with the townspeople better and he’d listened to her problems and he’d slept on her couch when she’d been scared. Wade had been a good friend to her and she’d barely acknowledged that. Zoe knew without a doubt that the surgeon in New York had been right about her. She still had no idea how to read people. 

     The sound of a car driving by pulled Zoe from her thoughts and she practically ran to the window, pushing the curtains aside just enough to see Wade’s car coming to a stop in front of his house. Her heart was beating too fast as she watched, holding her breath as she waited for him to get out of the car. She saw the door open and Wade stepped out of the car slowly, shoving the door closed behind him. He jogged up the steps to his house, never once glancing in the direction of hers.

     Zoe let out the breath she’d been holding, dropped her hand from the curtains and turned to lean her back against the wall. She didn’t know what to do. There was a part of her that wanted to go over there and see if she was okay. But there was another part of her, a stronger part that just wanted to hide out in the guesthouse forever and pretend that none of this was happening.

     But how would that work? Bluebell was a small town to begin with, but he was her next door neighbor. They shared a fuse box and they had breakfast together every morning. How awkward was that going to be? Zoe knew she was going to have to talk to Wade eventually and the longer she waited, the harder it was going to be. She stood there for another minute, considering her options and then let out a sigh, reaching for the door handle before she could change her mind.

     She made it all the way to Wade’s front porch before she wondered what the hell she was doing. Zoe bit down on her lip and gave serious thought to turning and running back to her house. Instead, she took a deep breath, walked purposefully up the steps and knocked on the open screen door. “Wade?” she called. “Can we talk?”

     He appeared from somewhere in the back of the house a few seconds later and once again, Zoe saw that vulnerable look on his face. It was gone in a flash, replaced by his normal, easy smile. “Hey Doc, what can I do for you?” he asked.

     Zoe frowned at his casual tone. She’d had no idea what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t this. “I thought we should talk. About what happened earlier,” she added needlessly. It wasn’t like she had to draw him a picture. He’d told her that he liked her, she’d been too stunned to say anything and now here they were. She watched him expectantly.

     “Nothing to talk about,” Wade replied. He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the open door as he watched her through the screen. “I said what I had to say and it’s done now. Was there something else?” he asked.

     Her mouth fell open and Zoe closed it quickly, ordering herself to get a grip. This was what had gotten her into this situation in the first place. She wasn’t just going to stand there and gape at him again. “You said you liked me and then you left. We can’t just pretend that didn’t happen.”

     “Who said I was pretending?” Wade pushed himself off the door, opened the screen door and walked out onto the porch, forcing Zoe to take a step back as he stood in front of her. “I’m guessing you didn’t come over here to throw yourself in my arms and tell me you feel the same way.” He raised an eyebrow at her.

     “I…” Zoe didn’t know what to say. She’d wanted to make sure that he was okay, but somehow it didn’t feel right to tell him that. “…I just thought we should talk,” she finished lamely.

     “What do you want to talk about, Zoe?” Wade asked. “You either feel the same way or you don’t and I’m guessing it’s the second one so there’s really nothing to say. It’s late. I’m going to have a beer, maybe play some Guitar Hero and head to bed. Have a nice night, Doc,” he said as he turned to go back inside.

     “There’s a third option!” Zoe blurted out, not wanting him to walk away from her. She swallowed hard, her heart beating fast in her chest when he faced her again and she saw something new in his eyes; a hint of hope.

     Wade didn’t say anything; he simply arched an eyebrow at her once more and waited for her to explain herself. Zoe took a deep breath and pushed down the panic in her chest. “I don’t know how I feel,” she replied.

     It was the truth. If someone had asked her three hours ago if there was any chance she had feelings for Wade Kinsella, Zoe would have laughed. She probably would have made a quip about how ridiculous the notion was and that would have been that. But now, she was seeing Wade in an entirely different light and she honestly didn’t know if it was simply because he had admitted he had feelings for her or if she was finally opening her eyes and appreciating him for how good he had been to her all this time.

     He looked at her for a moment, nodded and then moved forward quickly, wrapped his arms around her waist and hauled her against him. His lips crashed down over hers and she let out a startled gasp, her hands gripping his arms as his tongue slid into her mouth to tease hers. Zoe relaxed against him, responding to his kiss as he tightened his grip on her. She could feel her lungs burning for air, but nothing mattered except the feel of his mouth on hers.

     The kiss broke and Wade stared down at her and then he stepped back, dropping his hands from her waist as his eyes remained on hers. “I suggest you figure that out, Doc,” he said before he walked back into the house, closing the door behind him.

  



End file.
